i_love_lucifandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel (Supernatural)
Gabriel (also referred to as The Trickster and Loki) is an archangel portrayed by Richard Speight, Jr. Having grown tired of watching his brothers fight each other in Heaven, he fled to Earth thousands of years prior to the series, assuming the role of a Pagan trickster. For his first appearance in the second season episode "Tall Tales", the writers decided not to put their own spin on trickster lore—as is usually done with other villains—keeping the "deadly sense of humor" and decision to go after the "high and mighty to bring them down a notch",[11] with Gabriel causing several violent urban legends to come to life on a college campus and punish those residing there. Sam and Dean Winchester investigate and eventually figure out his identity, though the Trickster is waiting for them and offers a peaceful resolution so long as they let him leave to terrorize another town. The Winchesters refuse and attack him with the help of fellow hunter Bobby Singer, and the Trickster fakes his own death. He later reappears in "Mystery Spot", trapping Sam in a seemingly infinite time loop, where Dean continually dies in increasingly strange ways. After a countless number of repeats, Sam eventually realizes a trickster must be at work, and manages to locate the culprit. He threatens their tormentor with a blood covered stake, causing the Trickster to reveal himself and agree to break the loop. When Sam considers killing him regardless, the Trickster starts sending him and Dean to the next day. Dean once again dies however, and there is no loop to revive him this time. Throughout the next several months, Sam becomes a far colder and more calculated person as he attempts to track down the Trickster, killing whatever threat he can along the way. Eventually, it is the Trickster who calls the younger Winchester to him, where he tries to drive in a point: the two brothers continually sacrificing themselves for one another would bring no good, and when people die, they just have to learn to accept it and live with it. However the Trickster gives Sam what he wants, lamenting the whole situation had become boring months ago for him anyway. In the episode "Changing Channels", Dean and Sam become trapped in a TV world, where they are a part of variations of real TV shows. Eventually, Dean (with help from Castiel) realizes the Trickster is in fact a much more powerful creature than they thought, and they trap him in a burning circle of holy oil. The Trickster applauds them, reveals that he is in fact the archangel Gabriel and tells them the reason he trapped them is because he wanted both of them to say yes to becoming Michael's and Lucifer's vessels so the Apocalypse can finally end, as he cannot handle seeing the fighting between his brothers anymore. Gabriel tells them they were always meant to fight each other because the lives of the brothers mirror the lives of Michael and Lucifer. Dean and Sam still refuse, but before they leave, Dean frees Gabriel from his trap and accuses him of giving up because he's simply too afraid to stand up to his own family. Gabriel is left behind, wondering what to do next. Gabriel returns in "Hammer of the Gods", attending the summit of pagan gods under the guise of Loki; however, he intends to rescue the brothers as their plan to lure Lucifer would easily fail, and Lucifer would slaughter them all. As he intends to prevent Kali, an old flame, from suffering a bloody fate, he tries to get them out; but he tells them he cannot rescue the pagan's hostages as it would be too difficult. However, later he is forced to comply; the rescue attempt results in the brothers' capture once again. Kali (who is keeping the brothers from leaving as their spilled blood binds them to her) reveals she, along with the other gods, knew of his identity for a while. Kali takes his sword and stabs him with it apparently killing him, but Gabriel appears to Dean and reveals the sword was a fake and suggests Dean should seduce Kali so they can escape. Lucifer shows up at the hotel, slaughtering most of the gods. Gabriel is then forced to step in, allowing Kali and the brothers to leave. Gabriel confronts his brother about loyalties and their past, but ultimately fails and is killed by his own blade. He later reveals, through a modified porn movie, Lucifer can be recaptured in his previous prison, with the four rings of the Horsemen. Gabriel returns in "Meta Fiction" where he reviles to Castiel that he has been in Heaven since he 'died'. However, when Heaven kicked all the angels out, Gabriel was forced to go on the run from Metatron. He tells Castiel that Metatron was using the Horn of Gabriel to trap and kill the angels and that he needs Castiel to help him fight. When the two are running, they stop at a gas station where they realize that some of Metatron's loyal subjects where following them. Gabriel offers to fight them off because he still has some of his Archangel mojo left but then Castiel realizes that the whole situation was an illusion. Castiel then asks if Gabriel is really still alive, but all Gabriel does for an answer is raise his eyebrows before disappearing. Metatron says later that Gabriel played out his part well. Category:Archangels